Silver Hood
by PrivateGirl116
Summary: A teenager Casey, who is slowly coping with the not-so-recent death of her mother. She will have to face her grief and she will have to face other tests, that will reveal whether she is strong enough to "fight" through them, if she can survive, that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my first fanfiction and it's really short, sort of a test, if you will, and I need suggestions. I am excited to hear opinions, so please read and review, PrivateGirl16 :)  
**

TRACK

"Casey, Casey Van Ward," Coach Tyler shouts my name over the loud conversations going on between the other runners.

"Right here, coach," I yell back, eying the girls next to me chatting about their latest shopping spree. Yuck. Money is so wasted on the rich. Like I'm one to talk though, my father owns Silver Industries. It's the biggest software company in Southern California.

I've tried my hardest to avoid getting sucked into his lifestyle. Spend, spend, spend, but make it look like it's your job. Be professional

My mom was the only one that could keep him on the right track. She died three years ago and ever since, he's been traveling in a downward spiral headed slowly into hell. Complete with booze, drugs, and the countless women I've caught sneaking out of our house in the early morning hours. Regardless, I still feel sorry for the poor guy, he's totally lost without my mother, as am I but I'd never admit that out loud.

My mom, like most, was my rock; she knew what was going on in my life without me having to speak a word. The tumor in her brain reached malignancy when I was thirteen. She died two months later.

I didn't cry. I haven't cried. About her death, or anything else for that matter. I closed off my grief in the back of my mind, and I wouldn't dare go back there.

"Van Ward," Coach shouts again interrupting my thoughts. She must not have heard me. Most of my teammates turn and look at me, I can feel their burning eyes.

"Right here coach," I repeat, waving my hand over my head slightly.

"Oh, there you are," She pauses, "You're on Finn O'Toule's relay, Tina Warner is no longer eligible." _What?_ I can't stand him. I can smell his arrogance from a mile away; it drips from him like the water of a leaky faucet.

"Casey, Casey you got that," Coach Tyler asks annoyed at my hesitance.

"Y-Yeah, I got it," I reply sharply. I look over at Finn, who's already warming up. When he catches me looking at him, he wiggles his finger in some sort of wave and winks. He winks at me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this has been burning a hole in my hard drive. That's an overstatement. Anyway, yet again this chapter is real short so i'm apologizing in advance**. **Thanks to washingtoncapitals28** **for getting me off my lazy bum and continuing this....whatever it is. Thanks to zoomie too. Well here goes nothing. Please R&R.:DD  
**

THOU SHALT NOT KILL

Murder. Sure it's a sin, but I don't see anything wrong with it if you're doing the world a favor. I walk slowly over to where Finn and the others are stretching.

"Hey Casey," Liz Atwood says standing up from her quad stretch.

"Hey," I reply, "So um, what leg was Tina?"

"Third," Luke Paiser answers for her.

"Yeah, 'cause she was the slowest," Finn chortles. Luke guffaws, and Liz just rolls her eyes.

"Isn't that nice?" I say trying hard not to haul off and punch Finn. Where does he get off? But that's his personality; point out everyone else's flaws so nobody will notice his. He's just your average obligatory jackass. Everybody knows at least one. He senses my sarcasm but all he does is smile wide. Oh how I'd like nothing better than to knock those teeth right out of his skull. I just glare at him. I wonder if he can see the resentment seeping through me right now.

"O'Toule," Coach Tyler yells breaking my concentration, "Get your relay to the track!"

"Aye, aye captain!" He says. Then he salutes her. Did I mention he's also a complete wise-ass? Then he turns toward us, "Let's go team." I walk toward the track as if I'm approaching the gates of Hell. Preparing myself for inevitable torture. Except for the smell, that is. I stop and close my eyes. Nostrils flared and breathe it in. The fresh cut grass, the rubber of the track. I jump suddenly, the calm feeling ripped from my mind. I open my eyes to find Finn, his hand on my right shoulder, eyeballing me quizzically. His face is in a twisted smile, like he's just eaten something sour.

"Come on, I have to see your time for the one hundred," He urges his hand still touching me.

"Okay," I reply giving him my version of the death stare. I look from him to my shoulder. Finn just ignores my obvious annoyance and stands there still touching me. STILL TOUCHING ME! I want to scream out loud, but I don't, instead I just pivot and run for the track, as fast as I can. I reach it sooner than I think. Only to have Finn right behind me, practically breathing down my neck. I turn and look at him still breathing heavily, if only looks could kill. Really, if only looks could kill. Wait that's bad isn't it?


End file.
